


Household Affairs

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt at : Sitting on the back porch with a beer, watching the dogs play in the yard, both on the same lounger either in the sun or under a blanket. It can be AU or non-AU, satisfaction after a hard day of work (maybe they've just built something for the house), destressing after a crappy day of work, whatever you like. Sex optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Household Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks are all very mild and include begging, semi-public, bare backing, hair pulling, very mild D/s undertones, dirty talk

It’d been a hell of a day. It was supposed to be a simple sprucing up of the yard but had turned into ‘hey let’s put in that stone walkway we’ve been talking about for two years’. They agreed on a design quickly and easily, which wasn’t really a surprise. They generally saw eye to eye on things, but if not had developed an easy system of point/counterpoint in deciding on who had the better idea. Besides, when it came to landscaping Jared usually agreed that with Jensen’s artistic eye and scary ability to plan things out in his head, any concept his boyfriend came up with was the superior one. 

It was dark out by the time they finished and Jared was bone weary and sweaty to boot. They’d had to put the dogs in ‘jail’ once they had started to cause too much trouble by getting in the way and Jared almost tripping over one of them several times. Jared hated locking them in the house but he saw the sense in it. Jensen had just let them out when he’d gone in to get them each a beer. All three were putting their doggy senses to the test by sniffing, and of course peeing on the stones. 

Jared had just eased himself into one of the chaise lounges on the deck when he saw a beer bottle floating in front of him. His arm hurt just lifting it to grab onto the blessedly cold glass bottle and couldn’t imagine what he was going to feel like in the morning.

“Sit up,” Jensen said quietly.

“Aw man, I just got settled,” Jared complained, sure that Jensen was going to rag on him about getting the fabric full of his man-stink or something.

“C’mon.” Jensen gave his shoulder a nudge and with a hugely over-dramatic sigh, Jared sat up. “Scootch forward a little,” Jensen said, his voice still soft and Jared was finally starting to catch on. Jensen wasn’t intending to bitch at him at all. 

He couldn’t help but groan a little as his already strained muscles protested the move, but he happily gave his boyfriend enough room to slide in behind him. Jensen dropped a hot, wet kiss to the back of Jared’s neck and a shiver went up his spine at the touch. “Just relax,” Jensen whispered.

“The kids seem to like the path,” he said as he leaned against his man.

Jensen snorted. “Of course they do. We’re awesome at landscaping.”

“They’re gonna ignore us for a while as punishment for locking them in the house.”

“Aww, are you feeling neglected,” Jensen crooned in his ear.

“Yeah,” Jared replied pitifully, laying it on pretty thick. 

“Can’t have that.” Jensen kissed his neck again, his lips barely touching the skin, his tongue sneaking out now and again, like he just couldn’t resist getting a small taste of Jared.

“Man, I’ll give you all night to stop doing that,” Jared groaned and he could feel Jensen’s smile against his neck.

“Yeah? That all you want?” Jensen didn’t wait for a reply, just slid his hands around Jared’s waist and under his shirt, his fingers gliding over his tummy and up his chest before digging in his nails slightly, causing Jared to gasp. “That’s right, baby,” Jensen murmured against his ear. “That’s what you really want isn’t it.”

Jared couldn’t help but wiggle back a little further. Jensen’s hot breath in his ear and his damn sexy voice always got him hard and needy.

When Jensen pinched his nipples, Jared’s head fell back against his boyfriend’s shoulder with a moan.

“Yeah, baby, let me hear you. What do you want me to do to you?” 

That was an easy one. “Fuck me.” 

“How? You want me to take you right here on this chair, make you come and stain the cushions so every time you sit on it you’ll remember how much you get off on my cock in your ass.”

“Yes,” Jared said on a breathy moan.

“Or you could straddle me, ride my cock and show me just how much you love it. Bet you would come without me even having to touch you. Would you clean me up after that? Lick up all your come?”

Jared didn’t answer. He couldn’t because goddamn if that wasn’t a lustful picture running through his mind now.

Jensen grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled tight, causing him to hiss at the sting of it, but it also made his dick jump. “Tell me,” Jensen commanded. 

“I want to lick all of you.”

“Yeah? You like the taste of your own come?”

“Mmmhmm, especially when you make me.”

Jensen bit his neck, not too hard, not enough to mark. If Jensen was going to leave a bruise, it would be somewhere only they could see it. 

He had only marked Jared’s neck once, early on in their relationship. Jared’s old boyfriend had been in the club they were at and he really couldn’t have cared less about him and in actuality thought maybe he might have been after Jensen more than anything else. But Jensen hadn’t liked it and got all Alpha and growly and kind of possessive and Jared really, _really_ loved all of that, but going to work the next day with a hickey wasn’t any fun.

Jensen’s hand eased up on his hair a little and Jared moved his head back, craving the feel of his boyfriend’s control – not over him, but more the control it took to hit Jared’s kinks just right.

“You love that, don’t you, baby?” Jensen pulled his hair tight again. 

Jared had always liked it and it was one of the main reasons he let his hair grow out so long in the past couple of years. But Jensen really was the only one who did it right on a consistent basis. And he called him baby. Normally Jared didn’t even like it, but the way Jensen said it, the inflection in his voice and the meaning behind it, Jared couldn’t deny he loved hearing the endearment fall from his lover’s lips. 

“Tell me what you want,” Jensen whispered in his ear.

“Please,” was all Jared could get out.

“C’mon, tell me.” It was a command, yes, but also a plea. Jensen loved dirty talk but also never wanted to do anything that Jared didn’t. It was kind of ridiculous because Jared had never had to utter the word ‘no’ to anything his boyfriend wanted to do. He also knew saying ‘anything’ wouldn’t cut it. So Jared had a decision to make.

Riding Jensen was always scorching hot because watching his boyfriend lose it was one of the best things ever. But Jensen taking him from behind, with the thoughts of seeing the come stain on the cushion for days or even weeks after, filled him with want. It was Jensen’s hand, fisted tightly in Jared’s hair that made the decision for him.

“Take me,” he said, started moving as soon as Jensen's grip lessened, getting up so he could shuck his jeans and pull off his shirt, tossing them carelessly away. Jensen stood as well, still straddling the lounger and Jared turned and said, “Keep yours on.”

“Ah, Jesus. Jared.” Jensen closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, because that small little kink right there, that was all Jensen. He loved taking Jared, naked and waiting, ready for him and wouldn’t even strip, just unzip, pull his cock out and fuck him hard and thoroughly. Not exactly something Jared was ever going to complain about.

It took a little maneuvering, but Jared finally found a good position, basically just leaning on the lounger, ass up, legs spread wide. Jensen’s hands, warm and strong, smoothed over his skin, spread his cheeks wide. 

“Oh, baby,” his boyfriend said softly. “Look at your tight, pink hole.” Jensen brushed a finger over it and he couldn’t help but clench up a little. “Mine.” 

And yeah, there was Jensen’s possessiveness showing itself, but again, it wasn’t something Jared was going to bitch about. Jared _was_ Jensen’s, just as much as Jensen was his. There was no dispute over that. They were about as tangled up in one another as two people could get, had been from the start. It was so damn cliché, but it was like they’d been made for each other.

Jared heard a small click, recognized it as the cap of bottle being opened. Jensen must have grabbed the lube – or something slick – when he’d gone in to get the beer. Jared grinned. That was Jensen, always thinking ahead. A definite plus.

Jensen’s fingers were nice and cool when they did a slip slide around his hole before breaching him. It hurt a little, but it was always a fine line between pleasure and pain and with as long as they’d been together, Jensen rarely crossed it. And if he did, Jared was soothed with tender kisses and whispered heartfelt apologies.

“I wanna feel you, Jen. Please.”

Sometimes it was like this. Not a lot of prep and Jared couldn’t begin to explain how much he wanted it, how hot it was. The fingers were gone and Jared felt his boyfriend’s cock slide up the crack of his ass, Jensen’s jean clad thighs pressed again his. And okay, maybe it was a bit of Jared’s kink too, because he almost lost it then and there, feeling the hot, hard body against his own.

“C’mon, Jensen. Stick your big dick in me. Make me feel it tomorrow.”

“Listen to you begging,” Jensen said, pressing in even closer.

“God. Please.”

And then, just like that, the head of Jensen’s cock was demanding entrance, slipping past the ring of muscle with a loud groan from Jared. His boyfriend’s hand went to his waist, guiding him back onto his dick, holding him steady, easing into him until he was fully seated. 

“Oh yeah, baby, you feel so good.” Both of Jensen’s hands were on his hips now, his cock fucking into him, slow and easy. He could also feel the bite of Jensen’s zipper against his skin, ratcheting up Jared’s desire even more. And he might’ve whined, he wasn’t even sure what kind of indication he gave, or maybe it was just that Jensen knew him _that_ well, because Jensen’s hand was in his hair, pulling tight, forcing his head up and the only thing Jared didn’t like about it was that he couldn’t watch the string of pre-come dripping out of his cock and onto the lounger.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck,” he breathed out, couldn’t coherently say anything else. Jensen’s cock, his hands, his whole goddamn body, felt so good, Jared probably was going to come on that alone.

“Yeah? You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Jared moaned. “Wanna feel you come.”

“You will, baby. Need to make you feel good, too.”

“You do. Just don’t stop.”

Jensen grunted and started pumping into him faster and harder and if Jensen’s voice got him going, his grunts and moans kept him there. Having a vocal lover had always been a turn on, but something about Jensen had a way of pushing him to the limit. Jared hadn’t even realized that he had joined Jensen in the grunting department, was keeping a steady stream up with each thrust of his lover.

“Oh god, Jared. So beautiful. Can’t decide if I wanna come in you or all over you. Mess you _all_ up.”

“Come on me,” Jared said quickly. He’d be able to feel Jensen jacking his own cock, his come hitting his skin, and damn if that wouldn’t do it for him. “Please. Wanna feel it. Feel you.”

“Yeah, baby,” Jensen panted. “Gonna give it to you. Just how you need it.” 

He let go of Jared’s hair and grabbed onto his waist with both hands so he could go faster. And Jared could understand Jensen’s desire for sound because skin hitting skin, their moans echoing each other, was so damn hot and made everything that much more intense.

“You ready?” Jensen asked, his fingers digging into Jared’s skin. “Ready for my come?”

“Yeah. Yeah, please.”

With another grunt, Jensen’s pulled out, but instead of fisting his cock, he slotted it against Jared’s ass again, fucking the crack as he pushed his cheeks together.

“Gonna come so hard, baby. All yours. Just yours. Fuck, you should see this. Looks so hot. Look even hotter with my come decorating your back.” Jensen kept up a steady stream of filth for a moment before he fell silent. Jared pushed back against his lover, anticipating it, needing it because he knew with that first pulse of come, Jensen was going to moan so loud and pretty, he could feel his own orgasm about to spill over just in anticipation.

He was rewarded a few seconds later when Jensen pressed his thighs tight against his, almost like he was trying to fuse them together, and then his boyfriend groaned loud enough for their neighbors to hear and he felt the first splash of come hit high on his back.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Jared moaned as two more spurts hit him, Jensen bumping into him again, his dick sliding easily against Jared’s skin. He could feel his boyfriend’s dick jerking, pumping out the come and that’s what finally did it, what pushed him over the edge, not even needing any friction against his own aching cock. He watched as stripes of his own release painted the cushion, resisting the urge to close his eyes to ride out his release.

Jensen was petting him now, his cock still hard and trapped between his cheeks, his voice harsh and gravely as he said, “Oh baby, that’s it. So good. So damn good.”

Jared’s arms started to shake, but he wasn’t going to collapse on the lounger. He wanted his mark to stay there for as long as Jensen would let it. He knew that his boyfriend would get off on knowing that Jared had come on his cock alone, but it’d get to the point where he’d be bothered by it, would have to clean it. And that was okay, Jared still loved him even if he was a bit of a neat freak. Besides, they could always mess it up again another day.


End file.
